


A Basket of Drabbles

by Geoduck



Series: A Basket of Drabbles [4]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Immature Themes, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: This will (eventually) be my archive of Fruits Basket drabbles, once I've migrated them over from ff.net. There will be occasionally completely new ones as well.





	1. Swipe Left

“We’ve got your picture, now we need to fill out your profile. Soon you can start meeting women.”

Kazuma smiled, bemused. “What information do you need?”

“Likes?”

“My son.”

Kyo gave a flat look. “Really? How about a  _ serious _ answer.”

“ _ My son. _ ”

“I suppose there are women who like domestic types.” Kyo typed it in. “Dislikes?”

“People who don’t like my son.”

Kyo looked like he was just about to argue, then gave up. “Hobbies?”

“Raising the most wonderful son in the world.”

Kyo blushed. “Dammit, Shishou, if you really don’t want to use the dating service, just **say** so.”


	2. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A benefit of the curse breaking

_Though the curse was broken, not all aspects of it disappeared from the lives of the cursed Sohmas. Kagura was still blunt and straightforward, Ritsu was still timid, and Kyo…_

“Are you all right, Kyo-kun?”

“Yeah. Just a little tired.”

_...still was exhausted on rainy days._

_However, the curse breaking did bring one unexpected boon._

“If… if Kyo-kun doesn’t mind. I mean, you’ve said no before, but now that we’re… I was wondering...”

“Tohru… can we walk together under your umbrella?”

She blushed and held the umbrella over the both of them.

_It meant not having to feel embarrassed anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday drabble for kiridork.
> 
> I like how after the curse breaks, Kyo's classmates try to tease him for being openly affectionate with Tohru, and he just isn't having it.


	3. Hadaka Matsuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Kyo isn't fond of going to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The framing story (in italics) takes place during the beach house arc in the manga (volumes 10 & 11).
> 
> The flashback (indented) takes place when Kyo was about 11 or 12.

_ “So is this the first time coming to the beach, Kyo-kun?” _

_ “No, Shishou took me to the beach once when I was younger. Didn't like it.” _

_ “Because of the cat’s dislike of water?” _

> He didn’t feel like swimming, but the sun was nice. Kyo stretched as he enjoyed the rays on his skin. 
> 
> “You put sunscreen on, didn't you, Kyo?”
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “Do you mind getting my back?”
> 
> “Yeah, sure…” Kyo picked up the bottle then looked at Kazuma. “Shishou, what the  **hell** are you wearing?”
> 
> “It's good Japanese tradition for men to swim in  _ fundoshi_.”

_ “Yeah. Water. That’s the reason.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from thinking aloud about Kazuma. Through the whole series, he is only ever shown wearing kimono or a karate gi. I speculated that he never wears western-style clothing. Then I thought, "What would he wear to the beach?" The answer was obviously _[fundoshi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fundoshi)_.
> 
> If any one thing could mortify Kyo, it would be his dad wearing an itty-bitty loincloth in public.


	4. Someone's in the Kitchen with Tohru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tohru wants to make dinner. Kyo doesn't.

“Tohru-kun, what time will we be having dinner?”

From the kitchen, she answered. “Ah, Shigure-san, I’m afraid dinner will be delayed tonight.”

“That’s fine, but can you tell me how long?”

“Well, I can’t start cooking until Kyo-kun stops hugging me. Um, Kyo-kun, how long do you plan on hugging me for?” 

Kyo spoke quietly to Tohru.

“Huh?  **That** long? But sooner or later, I  **have** to start cooking, and… ah. Oh. OH. Mmm. That feels nice.”

“Tohru-kun?”

“Ah, Shigure-san, I regret to say that... (Kyo-kun, stop, that tickles) ...dinnertime tonight will be at least two… no,  **three** hours late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started off as a headcanon I posted on a Fruits Basket Discord. It didn't need many changes to turn into a drabble. I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Sharing is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's willing to let him go. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List of partners copied from Tsundereshipper on the Furuba discord.

Minami glared. "Do you have an explanation?" 

Motoko was taken aback. "For what?" 

"For this!" Minami brandished a poster with Motoko's handwriting:

I would tolerate only the following to be in a romantic relationship with Yuki

  * Machi Kuragi
  * Kakeru Manabe
  * Hatsuharu Sohma
  * Naohito Sakuragi 
  * Kyo Sohma



Motoko blushed. "S-so what? It's not like I broke PriYuki law…" 

Minami tore off a bit of paper that obscured the full title: "I would tolerate only the following to be in a romantic relationship with Yuki  _ so long as I can be in a threesome with them." _

Motoko twiddled her thumbs. "Oh, that."

 


End file.
